After Dark
by IkutoSohma
Summary: Takeru Takaishi-Yagami is the adopted brother of Taichi Yagami and Hikari Yagami, this happens after his brother's death. Soon he starts at his new high school and meets Daisuke Motomiya, the star soccer player and team captain.
1. New Beginnings

Ikuto: Hey everyone

Ikuto: Hey everyone! This is my newest, and probably my main, fanfiction that I have just recently started. It'll feature Daikeru as the main couple; the title of the story comes from the song After Dark by Asian Kung-Fu Generation.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except my own, in this story. This includes Daisuke, Takeru, Taichi, Hikari/Kari, etc.

* * *

Chapter One: New Beginnings

* * *

The alarm clock sitting on the blonde haired boy's nightstand began beeping loudly, awakening a groan from the boy who banged the digital clock until it finally shut off. "I dun want to get up," he grumbled until he felt someone else's presence in the room, as if reading his mind somebody jumped on his super small bed and began to shake him uncontrollably.

"Keru-chan, niichan told me to wake you up," Hikari stated as she continued shaking her brother, Takeru just groaned some more before pushing her off the bed. Of course she was able to land on her feet but Takeru's actions just caused her to get pissed off.

"Need sleep…" The boy snuggled against his pillow and let his body relax as he tried to let sleep overcome him once more, Kari huffed before walking out of Takeru's room. Then he heard footsteps again and he absentmindedly told Kari to leave him alone, when he heard nothing Takeru decided to let his mind relax once more.

"Get up, Keru-chan." Takeru frowned, first of all this wasn't Kari's voice this one was much more deeper and masculine and second of all why was everyone trying to disturb his sleep?

"Niichan," Takeru whined, he kept his eyes closed and began pulling the covers over his head, that was until he felt cold water splash on him, what the hell!? "Taichi, why the hell did you just do that!?" Takeru questioned angrily as he sat bolt upright and stared into the dark chocolate eyes of his older brother.

"You wouldn't get up," Taichi shrugged while tossing the empty bucket next to a stack of boxes filled with Takeru's things. "Go dry off and get changed, you have school in a half hour." Takeru's eyes burned holes into the back of Taichi's neck as the eighteen year old walked out of the room, the blonde haired boy sighed as he glanced around his room. He hadn't really unpacked any of his things yet this room had been messier when Taichi had been sleeping in it, and now it belonged to Takeru.

"Oniisama…" Takeru's eyes watered as he glanced at the picture of Yamato, his brother, and himself side by side only a few months prior to two weeks ago. He wiped the tears that stung his eyes using his hand before getting up and heading towards the bathroom, still in his boxers, so he could dry himself off and get ready for school.

"Takeru hurry up!" Taichi voice threatened, Takeru flicked on the bathroom light, which caused the fan to awaken loudly. Obviously Taichi didn't know Takeru had already made his way to the bathroom "Thank you!" Takeru grabbed a towel and began wiping his face and rubbing his hair. He'd certainly find a way to get Taichi back.

"Niisama, will you be at the entrance ceremony?" Takeru shouted to Taichi who was busily preparing breakfast in the kitchen, by the ringing smoke detector and the smell of burnt food Takeru guessed that his brother had just burnt some toast. "Niisama?"

"No, Keru-chan." Taichi called back, Takeru frowned and walked back to his room so he could grab some clothes to put on. As soon as he walked into the room he gasped in surprise and anger.

"I have to wear a uniform?!" He glanced uncertainly at the clothes; a navy blazer, slacks, necktie, and white shirt rested peacefully on his bed and that were how they were going to stay because Takeru wasn't going to wear a uniform. Taichi walked into his room and over to Takeru, pulling the younger boy into a hug, while staring at the uniform that Hikari had put out for Takeru.

"I swear I had nothing to do with it," of course he had been the one that picked the uniform up from Takeru's new school, yet he was sure he hid it in his closet. "Hikari, did you put this uniform on Keru-chan's bed?" Taichi called out to the kitchen where Kari was now fixing Taichi's mistakes and remaking breakfast for the three of them. A giggle was heard from the kitchen and she answered back confidently.

"Yes I did!" Came the reply, Taichi huffed before kissing the back of Takeru's neck and telling the boy to put on the uniform or else he'd put it on for him. Takeru blushed lightly and set about putting on the uncomfortable clothes, soon he was looking in the mirror at himself and frowned once more. He wasn't going to school. "Niichan and niichan!" Kari called both of them, recently she had decided to call both of her brothers 'niichan' so she could confuse them and she laughed every time the wrong one answered. Takeru walked out of his room and into the living room, which was also the dining room, and behind the half wall was the kitchen. All three of them lived in this small apartment yet all of them had managed to get a separate room, except for when they had someone staying the night and if they did Takeru would sleep in Taichi's room or on the couch, and the apartment never seemed too small for them.

"Itadaki-masu," Taichi said, Hikari and Takeru followed suit before lifting up their chopsticks and eating their meal. After eating they began to put the dishes into the sink and then Taichi led the way out of the apartment, locking it before they headed towards the elevator and rode it all the way down to the parking lot. Soon they were in Taichi's Dad's old car that was now his own and were on their way to Aoyama Gakuin Junior High School.

"You never went to Aoyama Junior High before right, Takeru?" Kari asked as they neared closer to his new school, of course Kari was going to be there too so he didn't have to be worried about making new friends. "Oh by the way, here's your schedule. Niichan threatened the principal so we have all our classes together!" Kari squealed in delight while Taichi grinned, Takeru placed his head into his hands. How was that good? Taichi could've gone to jail for threatening someone like the principal!

"Just don't go telling everyone about what I did, okay?" Taichi looked at me before stopping the car, we were finally here. "Also, I won't be picking you up after you're done school. I'll have to go to work right away." Takeru nodded as Kari and him got out of the car, he slammed the door shut and waved goodbye to Taichi as the older boy drove off. He turned around and came face to face with his new school, and it was huge!

"C'mon, niichan!" Kari took Takeru's hand and started walking towards the auditorium where all the students and teachers were gathering. Throughout the whole entrance ceremony the principal talked about the standards of the school and introduced the staff for the year but Takeru wasn't really paying attention, his thoughts had slipped into the memory of two weeks ago. The night when his brother died.

* * *

"Oniichan, watch out!" Takeru shrieked, everything seemed to happen in slow motion but it also seemed to replay it faster. Takeru and Yamato had just been out and were currently driving on the highway heading back home when suddenly the car in front of them slammed on it's brakes causing Yamato's car to slam into the car that just slammed on it's brakes. But it wasn't over yet, the car behind them slammed into their own car at full speed lifting up the car a bit as the other car went somewhat under their car and then another car slammed into the car that had just slammed into them making the car go further under them. Somehow they had started flipping as more and more cars started slamming into each other, Takeru was knocked unconscious while Yamato was crushed. A few hours later Takeru woke up in a hospital bed, Taichi and Hikari were beside his bed and as soon as Kari noticed that he was awake she flung herself into his arms and began sobbing. Taichi also had tears in his eyes and soon the color drained out of Takeru's face as he remembered the accident and he demanded that Taichi tell him where his brother was.

"Takeru," Taichi looked the younger, blonde haired boy in the eyes and Takeru realized that Taichi was being serious right now. "Ya-Yamato was crushed in the car accident, he died along with seven other people. Over ten people were seriously injured, you were one of the three that had hardly any scratches at all…" Then Takeru began to cry, over the next few hours Takeru would fall into sleep and wake up only to cry himself to sleep. After Takeru was released from the hospital Taichi told him that he had fought for guardianship over Takeru since Yamato stated in his will that if anything were to happen to him Taichi would gain custody of Takeru. Of course his parents had rejected the idea but since Yamato had gained custody of Takeru when he turned eighteen and it stated that Taichi was to be given Takeru Taichi won custody. He then adopted Takeru as his brother, Kari also supported this idea one hundred percent. So he had moved in with Taichi and Kari, who had lost their parents a year ago, and became part of their family only a week ago.

* * *

"Niichan, stop daydreaming!" Kari snapped suddenly, awaking Takeru from his dream-like state, he looked at her and then realized that everyone was leaving. "Class is starting, don't worry nothing much happens on the first day." She was right, soon it was lunchtime and Takeru was eating his lunch with Kari out in the schoolyard. Takeru had taken a sudden interest in the soccer match that was going on at the soccer field near them, Kari was also watching and cheering. "Go, Daisuke!"

"Daisuke?" Takeru looked at Kari and then followed her gaze to a tan, well-built teenage boy with mahogany hair and brown eyes. This guy, Daisuke, reminded Takeru of Taichi but only a little bit besides this boy might be more mature than Taichi. Of course he found out he was wrong when Daisuke came running over to them, he had decided to take a break from the soccer game, ignoring the groans and protests that came from his teammates.

"Kari, I haven't seen you since…" Daisuke obviously had a hard time remembering when he had last seen someone yet Kari only giggled.

"We just saw each other a few weeks ago," she reminded him, this caused him to rub the back of his head sheepishly and grin. Takeru groaned after Daisuke started talking about how good he was at soccer and how he had missed Kari so much, he also mentioned that he had pulled a few pranks on people during the holidays. Daisuke was certainly another Taichi. After a few more groans Daisuke finally glanced over at Takeru, had he not noticed he was there until just now?

"Who is this?" Daisuke asked, blue stared into brown eyes; Takeru noticed a hint of jealousy in Daisuke's voice. Kari opened her mouth to answer but Takeru casually slung his arm over her shoulder and smirked, Kari tried her hardest not to laugh when she saw the look on Daisuke's face.

"I'm her boyfriend," that was all it took, Daisuke broke down and started freaking out Kari couldn't hold her laughter in anymore and Daisuke was officially confused. "Relax," Takeru told Daisuke as he removed his arm from around Kari's shoulder, Kari stopped laughing and felt it was time for her to explain.

"Takeru is my brother, well he's not related to me by blood, he's my adopted brother." The tension between Daisuke and Takeru relaxed, Daisuke gave a happy sigh of relief and then glanced at Takeru.

"So you guys adopted him from an orphanage, why?" Takeru started to glare at Daisuke who was staring at Kari. "Did Taichi want a brother or something, doesn't this guy have any other family?" Of course Daisuke hadn't realized what he was saying was ticking off Takeru but that last statement made the blonde snap, he suddenly stood up and grabbed Daisuke by the collar of his shirt. Of course Daisuke had changed out from his school uniform so he would get his clothes dirty but that didn't really matter right now because Takeru had pinned the boy against the tree they had been relaxing under. "What the hell are you doing?!" Daisuke hissed, glaring back at Takeru who tightened his grip on Daisuke's shirt.

"Don't ever talk about my family, you don't know what I went through and to answer your other question; they didn't just come and take me from an orphanage, Taichi and Hikari have been my friends for years and they helped me out by giving me a place to live. They were there for me when everyone else wasn't." Takeru let go of Daisuke and began walking away; Kari got up and shot Daisuke an 'I'm sorry' look before chasing after Takeru.

"Takeru!" Kari finally caught up to her fuming brother; he had taken refuge underneath a Sakura tree near the west wing of the school. "Takeru, you almost hurt Daisuke!" Kari yelled as she walked closer, she soon stopped when she realized that the blonde was shaking. "Oh, Keru-chan. Daisuke didn't know, he didn't know." Kari drop down beside Takeru and pulled him into a hug as he continued crying, he honestly didn't mean to hurt Daisuke he had snapped or something and was just acting on an impulse.

"I know he didn't know," Takeru soon began to calm down; he glanced up at Kari and sighed. "I'm going to have to apologize to him, aren't I?"

"You bet you are," Kari huffed, Takeru sighed once more before getting up with Kari and heading inside so they weren't late for their next class. Of course they still had another ten minutes or so to get there before class even started so Kari opted to show Takeru around the school a bit more.

* * *

Soon the bell for fifth period rang and while the students waited for the teacher to come by Takeru took a glance at his classmates for this subject, of course when he saw Daisuke walking over to them he immediately told Kari that he was going to get a drink of water before class began. When he got back the teacher was ushering the students into the classroom but told them not to sit down anywhere, they soon found out that they had to put their names into a hat and this would decide the seating plan. Takeru sighed, his other teachers in the rest of his classes had told them that they could sit anywhere they wanted but only if they behaved themselves yet Ms. Tanaka liked to do things differently.

"As you can see here at Aoyama Junior High we normally have two desks pushed up against each other so you are sitting directly beside someone. There are only a few select classes where this doesn't happen, luckily my class isn't one of those classes." She smiled and went on to explain that she encouraged students talking to each other and helping each other out as long as the class didn't get too noisy and no one interrupted her. As everyone waited to sit down they shifted around, trying to support their books and other objects for the afternoon as Ms. Tanaka started pulling the names out of a hat and telling students where they were sitting. I was told to sit beside the window in the back corner of the room, she then told Kari to sit in front of me and I dreaded the name of the person that was chosen to sit beside me; Daisuke Motomiya.

"Looks like we're stuck with each other for this class," Daisuke announced cheerfully as he sat down in the desk beside me, did he not remember that I had just shoved him against a tree outside?!

"Yeah well, I…" Daisuke waved a hand at me which I took as a 'shut up and let me speak' gesture.

"Kari told me everything while you went to get a drink," Daisuke told me in a whisper, his voice was so quiet not even Kari could hear him. "I'm sorry for saying things without even knowing the full story-" Takeru cut him off before he could finish.

"So," he began, he didn't know when but sometime in the time frame of five to ten seconds Takeru had began fidgeting in his seat. "You know that my brother was crushed in a car accident while I was sitting beside him and didn't even get any broken limps or any life threatening injuries?" Takeru glanced at Daisuke and his eyes widened, Daisuke's tan skin now looked pale and his own brown eyes had widened in shock.

"Wh-what?" Daisuke asked Takeru who then called Kari's name; she turned around and noticed the state Daisuke was in.

"What did you say to him?"

"He said that you told him everyone and I thought you had told him about Yamato!" Tears threatened to roll down his cheeks but he remained calm, it had taken Takeru a few days but after his brother's death he had learned to control his tears.

"No," Hikari looked at Daisuke and then back at Takeru. "I only told him that you felt sorry for what you did and you really didn't mean to hurt him or anything."

"Daisuke," Takeru turned around to the boy whose skin was turning back to normal color and he was blinking. "My brother died in the big huge car accident that took place two weeks ago."

"I-I'm sorry, I really didn't know." Daisuke looked down at the ground and Takeru continued to fight the tears in his eyes. After a few more minutes of organizing the students, Ms. Tanaka told everyone to settle down and then she began telling them about the class.

"As you know this is English, but this is the elective for English and we'll be watching English movies that you'll have to answer questions on and have tests just like a normal English class." Ms. Tanaka explained while Takeru pushed the recent events out of his mind and began staring out the window, his head rested on his arm, which was propped up on the desk. "You may now talk amongst yourselves for the remainder of the period, but remember that tomorrow will be a full work period!" After that she sat down at her desk which was at the front of the room, the students soon began to talk to the person beside them or their friends that were situated around the room.

"Hm." Takeru stared at the falling cherry blossoms that were being blown off the trees by the spring wind.

"Hey, Takeru." Daisuke nudged the blonde boy, Takeru looked at Daisuke. "Do you want to hang out after school today, I ask Kari and she said she'd hang out with us too."

"Sure." Takeru replied, he glanced at Kari who was starting to talk to the girl beside her. "What did you have in mind?"

"We could always go over to your house or we could go to the park."

"We'll head over to my house, I guess." Takeru shrugged, was Daisuke trying to make up for what he said?

"Okay," Daisuke grinned and then took out his schedule. "Takeru, let me see your schedule for a second." Takeru handed Daisuke his schedule and the boy soon began to compare the two. "So you have all the same classes as me except for math, you take advance math."

"You wanted to have all the same classes as Kari didn't you?" Takeru figured this out quickly seeing as how Kari had all the same classes as him, including math.

"Yeah, but they wouldn't let me take the advance math class."

"I wonder why," Daisuke stuck his tongue out at Takeru; the other teen began doing the same thing. "How 'bout we have a staring competition?" Daisuke quickly agreed and soon the two boys were staring at each other, with out blinking, while Kari judged.

"Takeru, you blinked." Shit! Takeru thought for sure that he could've won the match, Daisuke laughed at the blonde who grumbled something and began staring out the window again. "So what do we have next again?" Kari asked, Daisuke handed Takeru back his schedule before checking his own.

"We have homeroom next," Daisuke, announced cheerfully, Takeru began tapping his fingers on his desk. When was school going to end?

"Ring you stupid bell!" Daisuke and Kari chuckled at their friend's impatience, Takeru growled and looked at Daisuke. "Like you can't wait until we go over to my place, you'll be in Kari's house."

"I've been there before, just like you I've been a friend to the Yagami family for years." Takeru shot a questioning look at Kari who nodded; Daisuke had known Taichi and Kari for years already?

* * *

"I'm so glad the first day is over!" Daisuke slammed his locker closed, whistling cheerfully as Kari and Takeru waited for him. "Taichi isn't picking you guys up, right?"

"We told you that about ten times already in homeroom-" Takeru was cut off by Daisuke grabbing the back of his collar and dragging him while Kari followed closely, chuckling at Daisuke's actions while Takeru grumbled.

"Lighten up," was all Daisuke said before he let Takeru go and proceeded to walk off school grounds with the Yagami siblings following behind him. "So, what are we going to do when we get there?"

"We could always watch a movie," Kari suggested, Takeru nodded his head in agreement while remaining silent and Daisuke grinned, obviously he was going to agree with Kari. "We just bought this new movie called Enchanted, Taichi ordered it off of the Internet. It's in English but we won't have any trouble understanding it, right?"

"You guys might not have any trouble," Daisuke huffed, he obviously would still watch the movie. "But I'm not so great when it comes to English."

"We'll help you understand it, Daisuke-kun." Takeru walked up to beside Daisuke while Kari walked up to the soccer player's other side. "Just don't fall asleep during the movie," Takeru accused Daisuke, and then he began thinking about what he was doing. He had only known the other boy for a few hours yet after what had happened at lunch they were talking like the best of friends.

"You better help me 'cause I don't want to start snoring," Daisuke complained, Takeru laughed a little while Kari giggled.

"If you start snoring then we'll have to make you leave," Kari told him, causing the boy to promise he wouldn't snore at all. "Oh, Dai-kun. Are you going to sleep over?"

"Maybe, it would be much easier to walk to school from your house tomorrow morning or Taichi could give me a drive. I mean my apartment is all the way in the busiest part of Shibuya!"

"We don't exactly have room for Daisuke, Kari." Takeru told his sister, she giggled and looked at Takeru with her cute eyes.

"Of course we do, silly!" Kari pointed at Takeru and he groaned, knowing what she was going to say next. "You'll share your bed with him or you'll sleep on the couch!"

"Me, why not him?!" Takeru stated in shock, why would he have to sleep on the lumpy old couch?

"Well I don't exactly want to give up my bed, Taichi doesn't like sharing, and Daisuke is our guest so we can't make him sleep on the couch!"

"Daisuke might not even be allowed to sleep over," Takeru pointed out he began to add onto this but was cut out by Daisuke's loud talking.

"Hi Mom? Yeah, it's Daisuke." He was on his cell phone, oh no! "Can I stay over at Kari's house, yes I'll be able to get to school on time, no I won't- Mother?! How could you think I'd do something like that to her? I'm not like those old men on the news…"

"His mother is very overprotective of me, she doesn't want Daisuke to do anything." Kari explained as she listened to the phone conversation, soon Daisuke hung up and put his cell phone away.

"I'm allowed to sleep over," He looked up at Takeru with some sort of puppy dog look on his face.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch so you can share my bed…" Takeru groaned as Daisuke jumped up and down in joy.

* * *

'Takeru & Kari, I've gone to work and won't be back until around 9 PM. Get something to eat but I'll be bringing home pizza so don't eat too much, and make sure to guard the fridge if Daisuke is over!

Love, Taichi'

"Niichan won't be home until later?" Kari asked as she tried to read the note from over Takeru's shoulder, Daisuke was busy sneaking over to the fridge. "He's bringing home pizza, okay."

"Stop right there, Daisuke!" Takeru commanded the boy who was only inches away from the fridge stocked with food, Takeru grabbed his shirt and dragged him out of the kitchen and to the living room where all three of them sat down and began channel surfing. "We'll watch the movie in an hour or so, that way Taichi will be home a half hour after we finished watching it."

"M'kay," Daisuke agreed absentmindedly while scanning the TV screen, searching for some non-boring show to watch to pass the time. Soon all three of them were fighting for some space on the couch, only half an hour to go before they started watching the movie.

"So, Takeru which school did you go to before you went to our school?" Daisuke asked, trying to make conversation with the blonde haired boy.

"Hm. Not really sure, I didn't remember the name because I hated the place so much."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Instant Ramen," Takeru answered the question.

"Oh come on, that's not really food!"

"It's edible so it's food, but I also like Sushi." Daisuke stuck out his tongue in disgust and quickly explained that he didn't eat raw fish. "It's not just fish that they use to make Sushi."

"Still, I don't eat too much seafood. I stick to the junk food like cheeseburgers and Pizza!" Takeru grumbled something about those things not being healthy for you before getting up and putting in the DVD, he sat back down between Kari and Daisuke. Eager to not let Daisuke get too comfortable near his little sister and friend, Daisuke made a slight noise that he quickly replaced with a growl and then he shut up and all three of them began to watch the movie.

"Huh, I missed the last part! What did they say?" Daisuke whispered into Takeru's ear, the blonde sighed every five minutes or so Daisuke was bugging him because Kari and told him to shut up when he had asked her.

"They were walking in the park when she started singing, the guy told her not to sing but she continued to." Takeru had to admit, Daisuke was doing pretty good with understanding the movie. The boy seemed to do good in English, so why ask the two people enjoying the movie what's going on? The answer was that Daisuke was bored, of course the proud teenager would never admit it.

"Oh," Daisuke nodded and turned to face back to the movie, Takeru did the same and prayed that he wasn't asked anymore questions. Takeru's prayer was answered when Daisuke fell asleep about halfway through the entire movie, of course this bothered Takeru even more because the boy was pretty quiet yet he was using Takeru's shoulder as a pillow.

"Kari?" Takeru gave his sister a pleading look but she just chuckled a little before facing back to the movie.

"He's your problem," Takeru grumbled but continued to watch the movie, even with Daisuke sleeping on him. "Oh my god! Di-did he just?"

"No, the rat is fine. See, he just fell into the bottle instead of being thrown into the fire." Kari huffed when Takeru called the chipmunk a rat but was happy to see that the animal hadn't been harmed.

* * *

"Hello, anyone here?" Taichi's voice rang from the door as he entered carrying two large boxes of pizza. "I sorta need some help carrying these in!" Takeru got up from the couch just as Daisuke woke up at the smell of pizza, Takeru let out a cry as he was pushed aside when the mahogany haired boy went to help Taichi carry in the pizza.

"He really loves pizza doesn't he?"

"Yeah, you should have seen him a year ago at his birthday party. They had to order him a large pizza just for himself!" Kari replied, she soon got up to get a slice of pizza while Takeru followed.

"Aha, I knew you would be here. That's why I got two large pizzas, jeez Daisuke! Down boy, down!" Taichi ordered, reluctantly Daisuke sat back down on the couch while Taichi began to put slices of pizza onto the plates of Takeru and Kari. He then gave himself two slices and went to sit on the couch, Daisuke started in amazement

"You didn't get me any?!"

"You have two legs and two arms, go get a slice for yourself!" Daisuke grumbled and Taichi chuckled, soon the couch was occupied by the Yagami siblings which left Daisuke eating on the floor. "Sorry, Dai. But this is our house, our couch!"

"Well at least I won't be sleeping on the floor tonight."

"I'm letting him share my bed with me," Takeru told Taichi, the older boy's eyes stared at Daisuke and then at Takeru.

"Really now? Well I might just have to force him to sleep outside!"

"Well dogs do sleep outside don't they?" Takeru agreed with Taichi quickly causing Kari to burst out laughing and Daisuke started staring at Takeru.

"I. Am. Not. A. Dog!"

"Well you follow Kari everywhere, you begged me to let me share a bed with you and Taichi did have to tell you 'down' which you obeyed like a good puppy." Takeru grinned and Daisuke gave him a sour look. "Don't worry, you'll still sleep inside."

"I better, I don't want to catch a cold or anything at the beginning of the school year."

"So it's settled, Daisuke will sleep on the couch!" Taichi clapped his hands together and Daisuke immediately looked up at the older boy.

"Taichi-sempai, I was going to sleep in Takeru's bed!"

"Not anymore!"

"That's not fair!"

"This is my house, my rules!" Taichi grinned and Daisuke tore a piece of cheese off of his slice of pizza angrily. "Aw is Dai-Inu mad?"

"I'm not a dog!"


	2. Nocturne

Ikuto: Omfg. Has it really been months since my last update? I'm sorry, guys. To make up for it I threw in some good stuff for this chapter… No you don't get the smex yet but you do get Takeru and Daisuke in a bed No sex, Taichi swearing, and Daisuke's seven inches sticking out. xP  
Also I know this chapter is extremely short, only 7 pages in Word, but an update is an update right?  
I'll try to update faster, reviews would be nice. Please?

Oh and I'll be writing a one shot to go with this story, it'll be about Taichi and Yamato! I'm thinking about calling it 'Sweet Dreams' or something fluffy like that.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except my own, in this story. This includes Daisuke, Takeru, Taichi, Hikari/Kari, etc.

Chapter Two: Nocturne

The clock slowly ticked, the time read ten after ten o' clock, and the three young teenagers in the apartment were being sent off to bed. Taichi Yagami had decided that it was late and the three students who had school in the morning should get to bed, of course they complained but eventually they were all in their respective bedrooms well except Takeru. "I want to watch the news," the young sibling complained, Taichi looked at him sternly. "Taichi! Please let me stay up a little later!" Taichi kissed Takeru's forehead before turning him around at shoving him in the direction of his bedroom.

"No," was the answer given to him by his older sibling, Takeru sighed before walking into his bedroom only to find Daisuke staring at the photo of his brother and himself that was on his nightstand.

"What are you doing?!" Takeru screeched, his grabbed the photo and Daisuke took a step back defensively.

"Chill out, Takeru!" Daisuke replied to the boy's question, he stared at him before adding. "I saw the photo and got a little curious so I took a look."

"Well don't look at anymore things in my room, got it?" Takeru put the photo back down on the nightstand and shot a look at Daisuke. "This is the most valuable item that I own, it's the only thing I have left…"

"Is that him?" Daisuke questioned, Takeru stared at him. "Is that your brother?"

"Yes, this is Yamato Takaishi; my brother." Takeru looked at Daisuke's shocked expression, he soon found himself asking; "What?"

"Taichi always talked about a Yamato, the way he talked about him made them seem really close."

"Taichi and Yamato were best friends," Takeru sighed and stared at his brother, he then began speaking again. "Although I could always see the sad expression on my brother's face when he saw Taichi with a girl. Maybe my brother wanted to be more than just friends with Taichi…"

"Well anyways… You need to learn to lighten up," Takeru glared at Daisuke who pointed accusingly at him. "See! Stop taking everything so seriously, have a little fun and stop acting like an emo bitch." Those words stung, Takeru looked down at the ground and Daisuke took a step forward with an apologetic look on his face. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to sound so mean, Takeru."

"Have I really been acting like an emo bitch?" Takeru looked up at Daisuke who shrugged.

"The whole thing at school was sorta emo-ish, y'know?" Daisuke rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and Takeru shook his own head.

"Let's get some sleep," Daisuke nodded and began to take off his clothes, Takeru followed suit and soon both of them were only in their boxers. "Argh, can't you wear a shirt?"

"What about you," Daisuke glanced at the less muscular boy's bare chest. "You're not wearing a shirt either."

"Well that's because I've only slept with my boxers on without a shirt or anything for years!" Takeru retaliated, Daisuke sleepily muttered 'me too' before he climbed into the small bed. "Hey, who said you could sleep in my bed?!" Daisuke ignored him and Takeru sighed before climbing into his bed from the other side, the two boys had their backs to each other. Of course seeing as how the bed was super small their backs were pressed against one another and their legs were touching, Takeru felt his face heat up a little as his noticed how warm Daisuke was. Soon these thoughts meant nothing and both of them were fast asleep.

Faint light shone in through the window, the sun was slowly starting to rise up from the east just like in the old saying. Takeru blinked open his eyes, his alarm clock hadn't gone off yet meaning he still had some more time to sleep but something felt off. Why did he feel so heavy? Takeru tried to push himself up, seeing as how he was laying flat on his stomach, and then he saw the tan hand just inches away from his face and the events from last night came back. Daisuke had slept over meaning the reason why he was so heavy was because Daisuke was laying on top of him. Daisuke moaned a little before pushing against the smaller boy under him, Takeru gasped in surprise as he felt something dig into his backside just near his ass. He thought about what the hell just dug into his backside when he realized in fear and disgust what it was, not only was Daisuke on top of him but Daisuke's morning wood was digging into his backside! "Oh my god, get off of me Daisuke!"

"What, what's going on?" Daisuke cried out as Takeru tried to push himself up again, Daisuke glanced at the clock and groaned; it was too early to get up so he decided to fall back asleep. "Mmmhm, soft…"

"Oh god Daisuke! Stop cuddling with me!" Takeru finally managed to push Daisuke off the bed and he landed with a thud.

"What. The. Hell!" Daisuke yelled he glared at Takeru who glared back. "Why did you do that?!"

"You were laying on top of me!"

"So? I was sleeping!"

"Well it wasn't just the fact that you were on top of me that bugged me it was the fact that your erection was digging into my ass!" Takeru screamed loud enough for everyone to hear, Daisuke was just about to answer when someone barged into the room and that someone happened to be Taichi.

"What the fuck guys?! I don't want to be hearing the words 'erection,' 'top,' and 'ass' at six o' clock in the fucking morning! So shut the fuck up and go back to sleep for an hour!" Taichi yelled at both of them, he then stared at Daisuke. "And for fuck's sake Daisuke, cover up your boner! Its fucking sticking right out of your boxers!" Takeru glanced at the tan boy on the floor long enough to see seven inches of rock hard meat poking out of the top of Daisuke's boxers. The blonde immediately looked away and tried to cover his face because he could feel it heating up, thankfully no one was paying attention. "Now just go back to sleep! FUCK!" Taichi stormed out of the room and slammed the door loudly, Daisuke looked at Takeru who had decided to crawl back under his covers. He then thought 'oh shit' and began to try to hide his boner, luckily it was starting to go away thanks to Taichi's yelling. That was a real turn off.

"Jeez, he was fucking loud." Daisuke grumbled before getting off the floor and trying to climb into bed with Takeru again.

"No," was what the reply was, well that and a kick in the stomach, and Takeru sounded pretty pissed off too. "You sleep on the floor," Daisuke swore before lying down on the wooden floor. A few minutes of silence passed before Takeru began snickering. "Must've been one hell of a dream you were having to get you that hard."

"Three words; Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

"That's four words, Daisuke."

"Fuck off."

Soon the alarm went off invoking the wrath of Takeru Takaishi-Yagami, the poor thing didn't stand a chance as it was pounded by the teenager's fist. Takeru sat up in his bed and looked down at the floor where Daisuke was, correction, where Daisuke was supposed to be but of course he wasn't there. Takeru sighed and got out of his bed, slowly making his way out of his room and into the living room where Daisuke was watching television while Kari made pancakes, the loud humming of the bathroom fan told Takeru that Tai was in the bathroom washing his face. Kari seemed cheerful but everyone else seemed moody and tired, Takeru stared at his sister who finally stopped making the pancakes and turned to face him. "What?"

"Why are you so goddamn happy this morning?" He asked her as she began to bring plates with pancakes on them to the table.

"I'm happy because it seems that I'm the only one who got a good night's rest." Kari replied sweetly as she told Tai and Daisuke to come eat.

"Didn't you wake up at 6 AM after hearing all the yelling?"

"Yelling?" Kari inquired curiously; she brought over the maple syrup. "I didn't hear any yelling, of course I did have earplugs in my ears…"

"That explains it," Takeru muttered as he sat down at the table, he was about to start eating his own pancakes when he noticed Tai and Daisuke were sitting at the table with empty plates in front of them. "Holy crap, did you guys already finish eating?" Tai nodded, he seemed to be in a better mood than he was in just an hour ago.

"You guys should get to school soon," Tai stated as he got up from the table and began walking towards the front door. "I'll be working late again tonight so I wont be home until around 11 PM tonight, I also have some school work so you guys shouldn't bug me. Oh and Daisuke," Daisuke looked at Tai who smiled at him. "Don't even try sleeping over again tonight or else." With that Tai left the apartment, soon afterwards the three teenagers left the apartment too.

Soon the season began changing, going from spring to summer as the school year continued to drag on. During the past few months Daisuke and Takeru had started to become good friends, Taichi continued working late to support his family while also completing his college work and of course Kari helped take care of her two brothers as well. Then Taichi made an important announcement, the day began like any other day but in the evening when Taichi came home he came home wearing a big huge smile on his face. "I'm home!"

"Welcome home," Kari replied sweetly, she was currently seated beside Takeru on the couch as they watched television. "How was work?"

"Great," Taichi answered as he took off his shoes and made his way into the living room.

"Why are you so cheerful tonight?" Takeru looked up at his brother as he came up behind the couch and looked down at his siblings below him.

"'Cause I have some great news." Taichi continued grinning like a maniac, Kari gave Taichi a strange look.

"What's this great news?" She asked him, Taichi chuckled.

"Remember Mimi?" Taichi asked the two, both of them nodded. Mimi was their friend that had moved to America a few years ago. "Well she invited to spend a week with her in America and so I'm going. The plane leaves in two days."

"You're going to America?!" Takeru's jaw dropped, did this mean they got to go as well?

"Yes but you two aren't going, I was the only one invited so you'll have to take care of the house while I'm gone." Takeru was obviously jealous of his older brother but he understood, Taichi did deserve a vacation.

"Fine, we'll take care of the house." Takeru replied, Taichi grinned even more as he made his way to the kitchen.

"I'll leave you some money so you can feed yourselves seeing as how we wont have a chance to go grocery shopping before I leave."

"Don't worry, I can go shopping with Takeru on Friday." Kari told her older brother, he smiled at her before putting the kettle on to boil some hot water for his instant noodles. "So what time does your flight leave?"

"Mimi told me it left Thursday at two in the afternoon, I should reach America hours after my flight leaves. I don't really know the exact time it takes to travel to America." Taichi answered, soon all three of them were on the couch talking about Taichi's trip while channel surfing.

"So he's going to America on Thursday?" Daisuke asked, Takeru had just explained to Daisuke what Taichi had told them the day before. The mahogany headed boy had decided to take a small break from playing soccer with the others to come over and hang out with Kari and Takeru. They had just finished their bento, Takeru's had been stuffed with sushi and onigiri made by Kari the night before, and were sitting under the shade of one of the schoolyard's trees. "But you aren't going?"

"Nope," Takeru responded, Daisuke shrugged and looked at Kari.

"I'm not going either," Kari stated and once again Daisuke shrugged. "But I told one of my friends and she asked if I wanted to sleep over…" She looked at Takeru, he blinked at her and then realized she was silently asking permission.

"I'll be fine by myself, you can go over to your friend's house if you want."

"I promise I'll help you go grocery shopping on Friday, and then I'll leave on Saturday but I'll be home on Monday. Okay?"

"Don't worry, Kari. You deserve to go over to a friend's house, I mean you cook dinner for us; you clean the apartment, etc. Taichi works his ass off to get money for us so it's only fair he goes to America and you work hard too so you should get a break as well." Takeru smiled at her and she began hugging him and kept on saying 'thank you' over and over again. Takeru glanced at Daisuke and saw the look of jealousy on his face; he stuck his tongue out at the tan boy who gave him the finger in return.

"Oh! The bell is going to ring soon, we should pack up our lunches." Kari stated suddenly, it was probably just an excuse to get to class early so she could go over her homework with the teacher before handing it in. Soon they were packed up and headed towards their lockers, Kari went off in another direction seeing as how her locker wasn't near Daisuke and Takeru's lockers. However both of the boys had their lockers near each other, and often used this time away from Kari to chat about other things, today's topic was about a brilliant idea Daisuke just came up with.

"Takeru," Daisuke poked his friend in the arm, Takeru grunted and looked at Daisuke.

"What?"

"I just got a brilliant idea," Daisuke smiled proudly, the blonde sighed and leaned against his own locker. Daisuke had already fetched his books from his own locker and ran back to Takeru quickly.

"Oh boy."

"Just listen to my idea first," Daisuke told Takeru, again the teen sighed and nodded. Daisuke grinned, whatever this idea was it was probably stupid. "I was thinking we should have a party at your place on Saturday!" Yep, it was a stupid idea.

"No." Takeru unlocked his locker and flung it open, putting away his lunch and grabbing his books for his classes.

"Why not?!" Daisuke whined, Takeru shook his head and slammed his locker closed. "It's a perfect day for a party! I mean Kari won't be there and neither will Taichi!"

"I'm not having a party because the house will get ruined, and then Taichi will get mad at me."

"He'll never find out, we'll have the party on Saturday, clean the mess up on Sunday and when Taichi gets home four days later he'll comment on how clean the house is and how good you and Kari are at taking such good care of the place."

"Well… A party would be fun and Taichi probably would never find out…" Daisuke looked at Takeru excitedly, he wanted for that one word that would make him happy. "No."

"C'mon, Takeru!" For the next five minutes Daisuke pestered him about having a party but when they showed up for class and Kari came over to them Daisuke shut up. But then when class started and Kari paid attention to the teacher more than her friends behind her Daisuke started whispering to Takeru and passing notes to him.

"Please?"

"Fine," Takeru finally gave in, Daisuke looked so happy when Takeru finally said that word. "We can have a party, now just leave me alone!" Daisuke shut up for the rest of the day.


End file.
